It is often desirable to plant a substantially continuous or semi-continuous strip of plants to form a landscape edging commonly referred to as a plant border. Plant borders are often planted along driveways, sidewalks, garden beds, fence lines, paths, courtyards and the like. It is desirable to provide such strips of plants in a manner that allows for convenient handling and planting. It is further desirable to provide means for cost-effectively and conveniently growing and packaging plant borders.